Lifebringer
by KeithGregory
Summary: Keith Gregory, a friend from their past returns to keep his promises from years ago.


**I OWN NOTHING, THIS IS JUST A STORY I WANTED TO SEE TAKE SHAPE.**

Rias, Akeno, and Sona had just settled into their seats for another day of school when the teacher entered. "OK, everyone please take your seats. We have a new transfer student joining us today from America." She motioned for me to enter the class, "please tell us your name and a little about yourself." As I was about to bow and inform everyone, Rias jumped up out of her seat, "KEITH?"

I smiled, "long time no see beautiful. Did you miss me much?"

Her, Sona, and Akeno ran towards me at the same time and tackled me to the ground. "I'll take that as a Yes," I said as I laughed and hugged them. They all 3 had tears in their eyes, "What are you doing here, we thought we would never see you again." I just hugged them closer and whispered, "you didn't think I would let a little thing like distance keep me away from my 3 favorite people did you?"

The teacher and the rest of the class looked on as the 3 most popular girls in the school hugged and kissed on the new guy. The teacher then cleared her throat, "Ahem, I hate to break up what looks like a reunion, but we still need to learn more about your friend and start classes. So could you please let him up so we can continue?" The girls blushed and helped me to my feet. I straightened out my clothes then bowed. "Hello everyone, my name is Keith Gregory. I come from America, and I guess you can tell I know a few of you already. Please let us get along and be friends."

The teacher came up beside me, "very well said Mr. Gregory. Does anyone have any questions for him?"

A young brown haired girl raised her hand. "Yes, you have a question?"

"Yes, how do you know Rias, Akeno, and Sona?"

I laughed, "Well when I was younger my family would bring me to Rias' house to play with all of them. We were the best of friends for 3 years before I had to move away."

Then a black haired boy raised his hand. "Yes, you have a question also?"

"Yes, how is it you can speak Japanese so well?"

"Ah, you see I can speak almost all known languages. I have trouble writing some of them, but I can speak quite a few." This made the young man slightly scowl for some reason.

"Next. Yes, you."

A girl up front stood, "Do you have a girlfriend?" I saw Sona, Rias, and Akeno lean forward in their seats. A small smile started to form on my lips.

"I had a girlfriend up until a couple of years ago, but I just wasn't able to get over my first love so it never got serious. So at the moment I don't have a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm not still hoping to rekindle some old flames." I saw Sona and Akeno smile brightly, but I couldn't miss the sad look on Rias' face. I guess her family still is trying to force that lech on her.

"That's enough questions for now, you can talk to Mr. Gregory after classes. Now where will we let you sit?" Before she could decide Rias had ran and grabbed my arm and drug me to the seat next to her. "He will be sitting next to me Mrs. Nagato." The teacher just smirked, "Ok Miss Gremory, please take good care of him." Rias smiled, then Akeno spoke up. "No worries sensei, we will take _GOOD_ care of him." This caused a few giggles and more than a few frowns from the male population.

Class proceeded without any more interruptions until the lunch bell rang. It was a swarm of girls trying to get to me with Rias, Akeno, and Sona running interference. We barely made it to the cafeteria, we wouldn't have if Sona hadn't pulled rank as student council president to get us a clear path. We got our lunch trays and found a table to settle down to eat. I knew the questions were going to be many and often, so I was sort of surprised when they let me eat before the barrage began.

Sona spoke first, "So Keith what are you doing back here?"

"My dad is traveling alot lately so I decided if I was going to live alone I was at least going to do it with my 3 best friends." This brought smiles to their faces.

"So you are living alone?" asked Akeno with a devilish smile on her face.

"Yep, I got this BIG house and just little ole me in it." I knew this would still up a hornets nest, but I couldn't help myself.

"It must be lonely in that big house all by yourself?" asked Akeno. I knew this was a trap, but 2 can play at this game.

"It's very lonely, I noticed there was a few girls in class who looked like they would keep me company. Do you 3 think any of them would be interested?" This had the desired effect, all 3 girls glared. "If we catch even one of those girls near your house you and they are in for a world of hurt." I couldn't help but laugh. "Then are one of you going to keep me company?" I just sit back and watched the mayhem ensue, they were all fusing about who would stay with me. After a few minutes it stopped and I looked up from my meal to catch all 3 looking at me with grins on their faces. Awwww, crap, looks like my plan backfired on me. Before I got divided up like a pizza I changed the subject.

"You know I still haven't forgot the promises I made you all, but from what I hear only one of you has the room for me anymore." Sona looked on with a shocked expression on her face then turned to Rias. "You know Rias I have been thinking and you are right, I was being selfish. So to prove how much your friendship means to me I am going to give you Issei as your pawn. I mean you wanted him anyways right?" Rias just smirked, "No, Issei belongs with you. He needs a firm hand and you will be the one to get the most from him. Isn't that what you told me last week?" Sona just looked down sadly. I reached out and patted her on the hand, "It's Ok Sona, this Issei must be a special person if you went after him."

This cause Rias to snort. "Oh, he's special alright. Isn't that right Akeno? They don't get more _SPECIAL_ than Issei."

I looked around confused, "Did I miss something?" As I said this 3 young men came running by screaming with what looked like a girls kendo team chasing them. "Wow, this place is lively." Sona looked distressed. "Sona, what's wrong?"

"Well Keith, you see that brown haired boy getting the snort beat out of him by the kendo team?" I looked over, "Yeah." "Well, he is my special pawn. He was being chased because he is one of the infamous perverted trio, and they were just caught peeping on the girls again." I couldn't hold it, I just started laughing until I was crying. "Well if he wasn't special before, he will be after the kendo team beats his head in." Rias and Akeno almost spit their milk across the table and started coughing trying to hold in their laughter. "Keith warn us first, I almost shot milk out my nose", said Rias.

After we all calmed down Rias looked at me, "So Keith, does that mean you will join my peerage?" She was giving me her best puppy dog eyes. "I'll be glad to join and stay as long as I can Rias. Be it for a year or forever, I will be your shield." She tackled me out of my seat, "Keith you have no idea how much this means to me. If you hadn't come when you did I wouldn't have wanted to live any longer." I could see her tears so I leaned in and whispered, "You are mine and no flaming chicken will ever take what is mine, that is if you still feel the same way." She just nodded her head and nuzzled into my chest.

Akeno and Sona looked down, "you haven't forgotten you made the same promise to us have you?"

I looked up, "Nope, if you all still feel the same way, then nothing has changed." Sona and Akeno just smiled and helped us up off the ground. Sona then looked at me, "Don't think I am going to be as easy to get tho. You still have to beat me at a game of chess first." I laughed, "bring it on, anytime, anyplace."

She looked around then spoke, "tomorrow in the Student Council Office after school, and you better be there and ready to lose." She just smirked, I have a big surprise for her tomorrow. I have won over 10 chess championships in America just preparing for this day. The bell rang for the next classes and we left the cafeteria walking by a bruised and battered Issei. Yep, that boy will be wearing a helmet to school one day if he doesn't change his ways.

The rest of the day flew by without anything happening. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day Rias asked me to follow her and Akeno to the Occult Research Club. I followed behind as they led me to one of the old school buildings. They asked me to follow them up a set of stairs and into Rias' office. I looked around and noticed a young blond man and a white haired girl already present. Rias turned to them, "Kiba, Koneko, this is an old friend of mine, Akeno's, and Sona's. Keith this is my rook Koneko and my Knight Kiba."

I bowed to both, "Nice to meet you both. As Rias said I'm an old friend, please let us get along." I shook Kiba's hand then turned to Koneko. "Koneko it's nice to meet you." We shook hands and I saw her eyes go wide. I laughed, "It's Ok, I get that alot from people who can sense power. I must say it's rare to run into a neko in this day and age."

Koneko looked shocked, "you could tell just by a handshake?" I nodded, "It's Ok, your secret is safe with me. If you ever want to learn to use those powers let me know, I'll be glad to help you." She gave me a small smile, "I'll keep that in mind."

Rias came back into the room, "Akeno can you make us some tea?"

"It's already brewing Buchou."

"Oh wow, I haven't had a good cup of tea in years. You have no idea how much I've missed you Akeno." She smiled, "maybe you can show me."

Rias scowled, "Akeno, I will not have you throwing yourself at my cute servant on the first day."

Akeno walked over behind me, "I was just showing my Keith-san some attention Buchou. You can't hog him all to yourself." Then she leaned down and rested her breasts on my head and shoulders. I laughed, "well if you are going to tease me at least rub my shoulders while you are at it." She smirked and then started giving me a back rub.

" **AKENO** , the tea should be ready by now, and Keith stop giving her ideas." I could see Rias still had that jealous streak. Akeno stopped rubbing my shoulders and went to get the tea. She leaned down and showed me her cleavage while pouring my cup, so when she she was done I gave her a wink. She had a slight blush and none of this was missed by Rias. She brought her cup of tea and sit down right beside me so close our thighs were touching. So to tease her a little as I brushed my hand against her bare thigh when I went to sit my cup down.

I could see the blush on Rias' face, but she didn't make a sound. She just put her hand on top of mine like it was a normal thing to do. We talked for a bit then the part I had been waiting for came. Rias looked me in the eye, "Keith, you sure you want to do this?"

"Rias, I have been ready since we were kids. Just give me the pieces and let's go from there." She smiled, "In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Keith Gregory, Hear my command rise once more as my demon servant, rejoice for you have been given new life. The pawn pieces glowed then dissolved into my chest. I sit up, "I don't think there's any need to put any locks on the pieces do you?"

Rias laughed, "No, I think you will be just fine." Then she came over and gave me a big hug.


End file.
